Opening Your Eyes
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Sometimes Ms. Evans, Love is blind. Dumbledore said. Lily laughed, Are you saying that I could actually love Potter? she asked. Dumbledore looked her in her eye, Yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Opening Your Eyes

**Summary: **"Sometimes Ms. Evans, Love is blind." Dumbledore said. Lily laughed, "Are you saying that I could actually love Potter?" she asked. Dumbledore looked her in her eye, "Yes."

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear that I own nothing.

CHAPTER ONE

"Evans, Lily." A nervous little girl with curly red hair and eyes the color of an emerald made her way through the kids her age up to a stool with an old hat next to it.

She looked into the crowd and her eyes fell on a boy about her age with long black hair and brown eyes that shone a mile away. He winked at her and licked his lips and she sighed. She was used to guys hitting on her.

Her eyes then fell on a boy standing 2 feet from him with messy black hair and glasses. He wasn't half bad looking, and he was smiling at her. Lily smiled back and snapped back to reality as the hat started to talk.

"Ah, Ms. Evans." It started, "A sharp mind, good for Ravenclaw. You are kind and giving, a Hufflepuff trait. But your journey at Hogwarts will be based on your courage, braveness and dedication." The hat stayed silent for a moment, "You will be faced with the utmost challenges, and succeed in most things. Your charms and looks will take you only so far…" The hat once again stayed silent. "You have beauty inside and out…best be…GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone sat quite for a moment. The hat never said that much!

Lily got up, looking for her new house table. She smiled and looked around, "Aren't you supposed to clap for me now?" she asked. The Gryffindor table all stood up and cheered. She walked over and sat down.

After the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. "I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. To the first years, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. You may not go out of school grounds unless you have permission. Mr. Filtch has a newly revised list of banned items, which is posted in all common rooms. There is only one thing left to say!" He raised his hands, "Let the feast begin!"

Lily smiled at the girl sitting next to her. "I'm Lily Evans." she said sticking out her hand.

The blonde smiled back and shook her hand, "Emily Jameson." she introduced herself.

A girl sitting across the table smiled at Lily. She had long black hair in perfect loose ringlets and red highlights with a punk attitude. Her eyes were a green- blue color and very captivating. "Hello, I'm Candice Brown." She said.

Lily recognized the boy she saw earlier sitting further down the table. "Who's that boy?" She asked pointing towards him.

Candice smiled, "Oi! Sirius!" She called. The boy stood up and walked over. Lily looked more closely and saw that his eyes were not brown; they were grey with flecks of every color. "Sirius, this is Lily. Lily, Sirius."

Sirius smiled and stuck his hand across the table. Lily suck her hand out, expecting him to shake it yet instead he took her hand and kissed it. "Lovely to meet you Lily." He said in a charming voice.

Lily smiled back at him, and felt her cheeks blush a slight bit. "I'm sure." she said back and took her hand away from his grasp. Sirius nodded and walked back to his end of the table.

Candice smiled, "Do you fancy him?" She asked.

Lily frowned, "No."

Candice frowned, "Too bad. You'd make a great couple." She sighed and dug into her food.

Emily looked over, "Now he is gorgeous." She pointed to a boy sitting by Sirius with messy black hair.

"Who, Potter?" Lily asked.

"You know him?" Candice asked.

Lily sighed, "He ran into me in Diagon Alley. Showed me around a bit."

Emily looked hopeful, "Tell me more about him."

"Well, he's cocky, and obsessed with Quittadge." Lily said.

Candice laughed, "He's not that bad."

Lily shrugged, "Never said he was."

"You ladies talking about me?" A smooth voice said from behind them.

They turned to see James Potter standing behind them. Lily smiled, "Now why would I do that?"

"I am James Potter." He said cockily.

Lily smiled, "Yes and I'm Lily Evans, your point?" She asked. She heard a few snickers.

James smiled again," You just wait Ms. Evans." He said and turned to walk back to his end of the table.

After desert and conversation a voice boomed, "First years, to your common rooms. Follow your prefects."

Lily got up and smiled looking around, "This should be fun."

**6 YEARS LATER**

"Potter, get away from me!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. James looked defeated and walked away to catch up with his mates.

Lily was joined by Emily and Candice. Together they were the three hottest girls in the school. "He just doesn't know when to stop!" She sighed and turned the corner.

"Lily, this is a new year! Our last year here. Please tell me that it won't be like last year." Emily begged.

Candice frowned, "Not everything is about Potter. Give him a chance!"

Candice chuckled as Sirius came beside her, "Hey babe." He greeted her.

She looked up at him, "Have a good summer?" She asked.

He smiled, "Yeah. Although one thing was missing." He said.

"What's that?" She asked confused.

Sirius smiled the smile he was so famous for, "Not seeing your beautiful face every morning."

"Aw, that's so sweet Sirius." She smiled. She realized that the girls had left her alone with him. She didn't feel comfortable this close to him. "See you later!" She smiled and ran away.

"She loves me." Sirius said as he was joined by his mates.

"Padfoot," Remus chuckled. "She loves you as much as Lily loves Prongs."

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "Lily loves me. She just doesn't know it yet." James shrugged and his eyes lit up. "LILY!" He yelled and ran to catch up with her.

Lily groaned in response and ran ahead, "Really-" Emily started, "after 6 years you'd think he would give up by now." She looked to see the Marauders joining them.

Remus put his arm around her, "Prongs never gives up."

Candice laughed and walked between Sirius and Remus. "They would look so good together."

Sirius smiled at the sight of Lily fuming at James, "I don't know why he wastes his time on her. I mean, he can get any girl he wants, why her?"

"I think it's cute!" Candice smiled. "One day she'll learn to like him."

"Love him?" Remus asked.

Emily laughed, "If it took 6 years to like him somewhat as a friend, how long will it take to fall in love?"

Remus smiled, "I don't know. They are both heads this year, so maybe quality time can help."

"Look at Candice and Sirius. She's known him all her life and she's never loved him like he loves her." Emily pointed out.

Candice jumped in, "Sirius and I are friends."

Sirius put his arm around her, "Well babe, maybe things will change this year."

"The day I fall in love with you Sirius, is the day Lily tells James that she loves him." Candice replied.

"Well then, Moony and I have to work double time this year." Sirius said.

"I'll make a bet." Emily said. "That by New Years Eve James and Lily will be madly in love."

Remus smiled. "10 gallons to say that by Christmas they'll be together."

Sirius smiled and said, "15 gallons by the time N.E.W.T.S. roll around."

Candice put in her input. "Well I say if I'm right you all owe me 20 gallons. Everyone agree?" They all shook their heads. "Okay then, by Christmas, they'll actually be getting along. James will still love her and all, but he'll be subtle about it. And then on New Years Eve, we'll have a masquerade and James will do something to mess their friendship up. While we're trying to prepare for N.E.W.T.S. Lily and James will be enemies and once again we'll be haring of how they hate one another."

Sirius looked at her like she was crazy, "What?"

She smacked him in the arm, "I'm not done yet!" He let her go on, "This school will be split in half, as we will be. But somehow by Valentines Day, Lily will trust James again but he won't like her. And then by Graduation, they'll have a fairytale ending and it will all be okay."

Remus laughed, "You are so going to loose."

Emily looked at her. "What are you a seer or something?" She asked.

Candice shrugged and walked in the common room, "Or something." she said. "Night boys!" She called and Emily followed her into her dorm.

Emily squealed and ran into the room marked "7th Years." She immediately ran and jumped on her bed. "I've been waiting for these dorms."

Candice smiled, "I know! These are so much better than the 6th year dorms. It was always so cold in there."

"It won't be the same without Lils." Emily frowned. "She gets the nice Head Dorms this year. Lucky bitch."

Candice laughed. "Speaking of the devil." she smiled upon seeing Lily enter the room in a huff.

"Err! Potter is so….so…." she tried to say, "I can't put him into one word!"

Candice smiled, "You can't put anyone in one word."

"Yes I can." Lily challenged.

"Fine, what's…" she thought for a moment, "Sirius in one word?"

Lily thought and then sighed, "I can't."

"See!" Candice said.

Lily laughed, "Yeah but Sirius is so, out there."

Candice laughed, "That's for sure."

Emily took her turn in the conversation, "Hey Lils, what's up with you and James? I mean, he can't be all that bad."

"I can't stand him!" She breathed.

Candice smiled, "It's been 6 years Lily, give him a chance."

"He had his chance 6 years ago!" She yelled.

"Aren't you the one to hold a grudge." Emily muttered.

Candice laughed, "Are you still mad at him for turning your hair pastel pink the first day?"

Lily fumed, "Yes!"

Emily laughed, "I remember that so well…"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Bloody hell Potter! Change it back now!" 11 year old Lily Evans shouted in terror clutching at her once red hair which is now pastel pink._

_James Sirius and Remus along with some chubby boy names Peter stood across from her laughing. "No." he said. _

_"Potter." She growled. "Change it back now." _

_"Or what?" He said carefree. _

_Lily smiled evilly, "Or you mate Sirius here will be bald." she threatened holding her wand towards him. _

_Sirius whimpered, "Come on mate!" _

_James smiled and twirled his wand trough his fingers, "No." _

_Sirius screamed upon seeing his hair fall to the ground. "My hair. My wonderful, soft, beautiful hair." he said clutching it. "James." he growled getting up, revenge in his eyes. _

_James smiled and stepped back with every word he said, "Sorry mate, I didn't think she could!" _

**END FLASHBACK**

"I spent the next hour throwing every jinx I knew at him and then eventually he fell into the lake, only to be rescued by the squid. Never has underestimated you since then." A new voice said from the door frame.

Candice laughed, "It took you a month and a lot of potions to grow back your hair Sirius."

Sirius laughed and clutched his hair, "I'm sexy bald too." He said.

Emily laughed, "Well, I got to go." she said getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lily asked.

Candice looked at her like she was the stupidest person in the world, "Remus, duh."

Lily smirked, "I'm Head Girl, you can't go out after hours."

Emily smiled, "Actually it's not right now."

Lily looked at her blankly, "You'll get a detention."

Emily walked out of the room and called out, "You'll just have to catch me."

Sirius smiled, "lily you'll never catch her."

Lily looked offended, "Why not?" Sirius laughed a bit, as did Candice, "What do I not know?" she demanded.

Candice smiled, "Good times Sirius, good times."

Lily gave up and re positioned her badge. "Got to go."

Candice said, "That's right. You got 'Head Pain in the Ass Girl' award."

Sirius smiled, "I'm going to have to remember that." he teased. Lily groaned and walked out. "She didn't even give me a detention for being up here."

Candice chuckled, "Just wait. 5…4…3…2…1…"

"SIRIUS DETENTION!" They heard Lily's voice yell.

Candice laughed, "Once a pain…"

"Always a pain." they finished in unison.

Candice look confused, "How did you get up here?" she asked. Sirius pulled his broom out from behind the doorframe. "I was wondering when you boys will come up with something."

Sirius smiled and walked into the room. "Want to go somewhere?"

"As in flying?" She smiled.

"Or-" Sirius started.

Candice laughed and got her broom out, "Save it." She opened her window, "Let's go." she said and flew away.

**Meanwhile…**

Lily opened the solid oak door with difficulty, and not accepting help from James. "Ah Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter congratulations."

James strode into his office and sat in a chair, as if it was marked his own, "Thanks."

Lily however walked gracefully to the other chair and sat down, "Thank you professor."

"Don't get to comfortable." He smiled. "It's very rare; if it's happened at all that the heads are in the same house." He stood, "Now, let's go show you your quarters."

He led them through numerous halls and stopped at a frame, with no picture in it. Lily looked confused, "Professor, why isn't there a picture?"

"Because we have to put one in there." James answered for her.

"Yes Ms. Evans, he is right. You two may select something to put in here, or you may just leave it empty. Now, let's go in." He turned the frame to the right. The frame expanded into a normal common room portrait and there was a walkway. "Mr. Potter, I trust you know the rest." He smiled.

James nodded to him and walked in, Lily in toe. "Potter, where are you taking in me?" she said angrily after seeing a dark corridor. "How do you know where we're going?"

"The marauders and I figured this out second year." He said like it was nothing.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course you did."

"Here we are!" James said coming to a dead end. He tapped on a stone and like Diagon Alley the stones made a doorway. He stepped inside over the threshold and offered his hand. Lily ignored this gesture. "Welcome home." he said.

Lily's breath was taken away by the scene. Their common room was at least twice as big as the other ones decorated in gold and red. Gold in red walls, gold and red sofas, book shelves made of cherry wood, everything she imagined it to be. She walked over to the book shelves and smiled, "All my favorite books." she said. she came across a book on Quittadge and smirked _James. _she thought.

"Ms. Evans." James said by a staircase. "If you would please follow me I shall escort you

to your quarters." He said holding out his arm.

Lily smiled and played along and took his arm, "Why thank you kind sir." she said.

James smiled at her gesture and walked up the stairs. He stopped at an intersection. "This way, will lead you to my room." She said mentioning to his left. "And this way, will lead you to your room." he said walking down the right hall.

He took a key out of his pocket and put it into the lock and turned to open the door. Lily smiled. It was just her dream room. "I'll leave you to unpack." James said and left.

Lily walked in to her oval shape room. It had 3 large windows on the far side of the room with floor to ceiling molding with gold accents on the top. Mirrors covered the spaces in between them with lamps over them for the perfect light. A king size bed with a pink silk cover accented with lace lined another wall with an elegant bench at the foot of it. Across from her bed was a marble fireplace with mantel and another big mirror hanging above. Complete with a custom library and many luxurious chairs Lily was on cloud nine.

She walked out of the room and down the hall James had told her was the way to his room. She found that her key also allowed her to get into his room. James turned around and saw Lily standing there. "Hey." he smiled.

Lily smiled back, "Just wanted to see what your room looked like." she said. It screamed James. His room was oval, like the pitch she assumed. It completed with walls decorated with his favorite team and posters of vintage brooks, players and pictures of him and his mates. Walking in to the right there's a case showcasing all of James' brooms. And of course, clothes thrown everywhere and nothing in it's right place. She chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just…" she said."Just as I imagined it."

James laughed, "Are you calling me messy?"

"I never said that." She smiled.

"But you were thinking it!" He claimed.

Lily laughed, "Yes I was."

He closed his magazine he was reading and turned to her and smiled.

"What?" She asked shy.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He said and went back to his magazine.

"What do you want in the frame?" Lily asked.

"Quittadge." He replied simply.

Lily sighed, "Why not a landscape?" she asked.

James smiled, "How about a landscape with a snitch running around?" he asked hopefully.

Lily thought about it for a moment, "Okay."

James smiled, "Cool. Wait! Did we just agree?" he asked.

Lily chuckled, "Yeah, I guess we did. Night Potter." She said and went to her room.

**In the midst of all this, **Sirius and Candice flew around Hogsmead a bit and were doing a cool down lap around the pitch.

"I love flying." Candice smiled and took a deep breath of the fall air.

Sirius who was flying next to her on his Nimbus 1000 which didn't come out until Christmas. "Yeah me too." he said.

Candice sighed, "It helps me think. You know, clears my head."

Sirius said in return, "It's like nothing else matters. Not my family, not classes, nothing."

Candice smiled, "Exactly."

"Hey Candice?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?" She replied taking a turn.

"You said flying, it helps you think right?" He asked.

"Yeah." she said looking at him.

"Well, when I'm up here things become clearer." he pause and stopped, "Like this." he said and leaned over and kissed her. He was surprised that he was enjoying this and even more surprised when she kissed back.

She pulled away and smiled at him, "And things become clearer for me when I kiss you." She flew down to the ground, Sirius in toe.

"Really?"

"Yes. It helped me see that we are just friends." And walked away, leaving a sad and confused Sirius behind.

**That night…**

"Goodnight Lily-Flower!" James yelled.

He could hear Lily sigh in frustration, "Night Potter."

After a few moments, "Will you go out with me?"

"NO!"

James asked, "Why not?"

Lily groaned in frustration, "POTTER! When the sorting hat said it was going to be an eventful time here, I didn't think it meant this! NOW GO TO SLEEP!"

….

"I love you!"

"POTTER!" She yelled in warning, "GO TO SLEEP!"

…..

"I really do love you!" He said thoughtfully.

Lily sighed and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

There's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it!

I tried to make this as detailed as I could.

Please review!

-KELSEY


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! My chapter are going to be shorter that the first one, that was the longest chapter I have ever written…anyways review again!**

**Enjoy! **

CHAPTER TWO

"Lily-"

"No."

"But-"

"No Potter."

"Lily-"

"NO!"

"Why n-"

"Because."

"I-"

"Save it."

"Love-"

"ER! POTTER!"

You."

"STOP IT!"

"Why-?

Yes, the all too familiar fight between James Potter and Lily Evans.  
And this was only breakfast.

"But-"

"I'm serious, STOP!"

"If you-"

"Really, shit up!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO THE MAN?" Sirius yelled over the two.

"Geeze Pad, what's got your knickers in a twist?" James asked.

Sirius slammed his head on the table, making the goblets shake.

"Lily, can you at least let him finish his sentences?" Candice begged rubbing her temples.

"Better yet," Emily smiled, "you could TRY to get along!" She finished.

Lily laughed evilly, "Me and Potter? When hell freezes over Em."

Sirius faked a whimper. "Aww, Sirius are you okay?" Candice asked sincerely rubbing his back, playing along with his act.

Sirius lifted his head, "No. My head hurts." and laid his head back on the table.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make you feel better?" Candice asked and then laughed when his head shot up.

"I'm waiting." He said. She laughed and kissed his temple. He smiled, "I've had a sudden recovery."

"Come on love birds, let's get to class." James said standing up, backpack in hand walking out of the Great Hall.

"Love birds?" Candice questioned. "Just look at Remus and Em." she laughed.

"Hey!" Emily said offended. "Just because I have a boy-"

"I don't want a boyfriend for the millionth time!" Candice said.

Remus seemed amused by all but the conversation short by saying, "Whatever, Let's get going."

"WELCOME! To Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be your teacher and you will address me as-"

"Mr. Conceded?" Sirius said aloud seeing all the pictures of him along his desk.

Candice snickered next to him. "Like you're the one to talk." she said. Everyone laughed.

"You know you love me babe." He said putting his arm around her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes Sirius. I am madly in love with you." She said sarcastically.

"Really?" He asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "No." Everyone laughed. Classes with Sirius and Candice were so much fun.

"Okay everyone, let's settle down." the professor said. "Like I was saying my name is Professor Lockhart. Now, please pay attention to the slide show for our first lesson." As if on cue the projector came on. "Now, Werewolves-"

Remus looked back at his friends sitting in the row behind him then back to the screen. "Can anyone tell me some features about it?"

At the same time, Remus, Emily, Sirius, James, Lily and Candice all raised their hands.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?" He asked.

"The werewolf has extraordinary hearing." He said confidently.

"Good for eavesdropping." Sirius whispered.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"They don't have a choice to turn into one or not."

"What else? Mr. Potter."

"The werewolf also has very good hearing."

"And Mr. Black?"

"Before the full moon, the person will feel pained and tired and snappy." Sirius said recalling all the times Remus had snapped at him.

"Ms. Brown, what have you to say?"

"The werewolf turns back into human form when the sun rises."

"Yes and last but not least Ms. Jameson?"

Remus looked at his long term girlfriend. She had not been bothered by the fact that he was a werewolf. "People often mistake the werewolf to be a dangerous creature."

"On the contrary Ms. Jameson." The professor responded. "The werewolf is incredibly dangerous."

Everyone could see the anger in Remus rise. "How?" he asked.

"Well, they will bite you any chance they get and then you'll be a werewolf. We wouldn't want that would we?" He turned to the screen. "Now, let's focus on the Werewolf Rebellion."

Remus couldn't hold it in. "It's not their fault! They've been bitten by one, and as a matter of fact they have no choice, you know that!"

The professor sighed. "Well Mr. Lupin, they have no self control therefore they are dangerous creatures and should be treated as such."

All 6 friends were astonished. How could he discriminate against Remus? He must have known he was one. Remus' breath became faster. "How would you like it if you had to go through what a werewolf does?"

"Well Mr. Lupin everyone has views on this subject, let's please watch the slide show." He said carelessly. Remus sat down as Emily tried to calm him.

"There werewolf transforms as the full moon is set. Most go out into woods or something. If a person is bitten by a werewolf-" Remus turned his arm over and looked at the scar. "they have no choice but to accept it. In the earlier years, people led a rebellion against them. Ah look! There's me!" He said happily.

Everyone took a moment to look at the picture. There were people, hundreds of them it holding signs. To Remus it felt as if every Witch and Wizard was against him. He looked closer and found the signs said, 'KILL WEREWOLFS' and 'LOCK THEM UP' and in the professors hand, which was his favorite by far (eye roll) was one that said 'DANGEROUS ANIMALS WHO SHOULD BE SLAUGHTERD'.

Remus had enough, picking up his things he left in a huff. Emily took a deep breath and left as well. James looked at the next slide which showed men in cages, who he assumed were Werewolves. He and Lily got up and left in disgust.

Sirius on the other hand had another plan. Candice was ready to leave until he put up his hand. "Excuse me Professor?" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Black."

"Those people in the cages, can you tell me something about them?" He asked. Candice smiled. Sirius always was the one to debate.

"They are all Werewolves Mr. Black."

Sirius sighed, "I see people." he was surprised by the voice next to him. Candice had finally spoken up.

The professor smiled, "Well Ms. Brown it isn't a full moon."

"I know." She said.

Sirius on the other hand had another plan. Candice was ready to leave until he put up his hand. "Excuse me Professor?" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Black."

"Those people in the cages, can you tell me something about them?" He asked. Candice smiled. Sirius always was the one to debate.

"They are all Werewolves Mr. Black."

Sirius sighed, "I see people." he was surprised by the voice next to him. Candice had finally spoken up.

The professor smiled, "Well Ms. Brown it isn't a full moon."

"I know." She said.

"Are you trying to start a debate with me?" The professor asked.

"Well that depends." She got up and walked up to him. She said, "Will you offend another student?"

"In a debate everyone gets offended."

She said only for him to hear, "Will you offend a student, who's a werewolf?" His face went blank.

Candice walked back to her seat and grabbed her things walking out the door, Sirius close behind.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT?" Candice winced at the loudness.

"Not good." She said. Sirius tried to run ahead to catch up with Remus who they could vaguely see at the end of the hall.

"No." Candice said holding him back. "Let's let him be." she said.

Sirius sighed. "You're right."

"Want to take a walk?" Sirius asked seeing a doorway.

She laughed, "Why not? I have nothing else better to do."

Sirius led her to the lake and sat down. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

She took her shoes and socks off letting her feet dangle in the water. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sirius lay back placing his hands behind his head. "Family."

She laughed, "Sirius, you know about my family."

"Not really. I only know the surface. I want to know anything and everything. I want to know everything about you." He said.

"Everything?" She asked. "That might take a while."

Sirius smiled, "We've got time."

She laughed, "Okay then. Well, you know about my family. pure blood maniacs. Um…I have a sister, Eve."

"You have a sister?" Lily said coming up behind them, with James.

Candice laughed. "Would you two like to join us? I'm ready to tell Sirius my life story."

Lily smiled and sat down next to her. "Sure." James sat down with his back to a tree.

Candice continued, "As I said, I have a sister who goes to Drumstrang."

"Why don't you go there?" Lily asked.

"Wasn't invited. They said that I wasn't worth it."

"Arn't you a pureblood?" Lily asked.

"Yes but even purebloods have their predjdice." She sighed. "Anyways, when I was seven, my mom left." Candice continued.

Sirius smiled, "I loved her. She was the nicest woman on earth."

Candice smiled, "She was. She wasn't into the Dark Arts or anything, she spoiled me rotten."

"Remember when we went to Zonko's? She practicly bought out the whole store." Sirius asked laughing.

"Yeah and then we pranked Muggles!" She laughed.

"It was great! She was laughing the whole time." Sirius said laughing with his eyes.

Candice thought more about her mother and soon her smiled faded and her mood became dark. She immideatly perked up and said,"Anyways, my sister is a total bitch. But I love my brother." She stressed. "He was the best!" she laughed. "He used to take care of me so much"

"Used to?"Lily asked.

"Well, he died." She said shortly.

"Mind if I ask how?" Lily said.

"He was playing Quittadge and got hit in the head with a bludgers. Lost his memory and never seen him since." She said.

"Well then, why is he dead?" James asked.

"He's dead to the family." She said.

"Oh." Lily said shortly.

"That's how I learned to play you know. From Sean." Sirius said. "He bought me my first broom."

Candice laughed, "He even shrunk down the equipment so he could play."

"I tried to tell him I didn't need him too, but he wouldn't listen." Sirius sighed while the rest of them laughed.

"And thenmy dadmarried." Candice sighed and laid down.

"And?" asked Lily.s

"And the rest is history." Candice said with tears in her eyes. Everyone fell quiet and she smiled. "Sorry, but I just don't like to talk about it."

Sirius sighed; he never should have brought it up. "Well, let's go inside. Classes should be over by now."

Candice smiled, "So?" she asked. "You are a Marauder. Isn't skipping classes one of your specialties?" she asked.

"We can't! I'll loose my badge!" Lily complained.

"Yes, that is true." James said with a michevious glint in his eyes ignoring what Lily said.

"We'll get in soooo much trouble!" Lily complained.

"Should we tell them?" Sirius asked James ignoring Lily as well. James smiled and stood up.

"Let's go." He said.

"Wait! We're going to get caught." Lily said.

Finally Candice listened to her, "Lily, it's James and Sirius. How much trouble can we get into?" she asked like it was nothing.

Lily looked at her blankly, "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Candice laughed and grabbed her arm dragging her along behind the boys. "Just let go for once!"

**"Mr. Lupin"** Said Dumbledore as Remus and Emily walked in. "And Miss Jameson nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Sir." Emily said.

"Sir, today in-" Remus started.

Dumbledore raised his hands, "I'm already aware of that Mr. Lupin." he took a sip of his tea. "Professor Lockheart didn't know about your condition. It was all taken care of."

"So that's it?" Remus asked.

"Yes Mr. Lupin. You cannot punish someone who did not know. Now that will be all. You have classes to get back to."

Remus and Emily smiled thanking him and walked out.

**"Having fun** yet Lils?" James asked throwing his arm around Lily.

Lily looked at him is disgust. "No. Get your arm off me and don't call me Lils!" she demanded.

James saw the look in her eye and immeadly took his arm away. "Hey, it's getting cold. You guys want to get a Butterbeer?" he asked. Lily nooded in response.

"Candice and I can stick it out here for a while longer." Sirius said pulling her close as if she was his. Candice laughed and siled.

"Okay then." James said walking away with Lily.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked smiling at her.

Candice laughed, "Cause trouble of corse!" she said.

Sirius smiled wider and pulled her closer, "I knew you were good for something!" he exclaimed walking down the streets of Hogsmead.

----

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can you believe it? I'M BACK! I'll tell you the truth, I have gotten so caught up with other stories, I forgot about this one! **

**But I hope to keep with it.**

**I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed in the past! **

**I am VERY proud to present…**

CHAPTER THREE

"James!" A tall thin woman with long dirty blonde curly hair approached them as they came into the bar.

James smiled and the woman and embraced her in a hug. "How've you been Rosmerta?" he asked.

"Lonely without you here!" She joked. "You've got to stop by once in a while instead of ordering by post!" she said. "I'm getting kinda tired of Sirius." she whispered as an afterthought.

James laughed, "I've brought you some more company!" he said happily and stepped aside. "Lily Evans, meet the wonderful and beautiful Rosmerta." he said introducing them.

Lily went to shake her hand, but Rosmerta then embraced her in a hug. "Does Jamsie have a girlfriend?" she asked.

James blushed a scarlet color. "No Rosmerta we're…" he stopped and looked at Lily.

"Friends." she finished with a smile.

"We'll take 2 butterbeers. Deliver them to the usual." He said leading Lily by the hand to the very back to a big round table held in the air by a wooden platform.

Once Lily and James were settled sitting across from each other Rosmerta came with the butterbeers. Before disappearing to tend to the bar, she whispered into Lily's ear, "Don't loose him Lily. He's a keeper."

Lily turned to face her and smiled at the kind woman standing in front of her, "We're just..."

"Friends." she finished with a knowing smile and walked away. "For now." she muttered to herself.

"So Lily, do you mind if I call you Lily?" he asked. Lily shook her head no and he continued. "What's you life like?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, what's your family like? What's your favorite color? What gets you down? What makes you smile?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "Slow down tiger." she said.

"That's you." James said smirking.

Lily laughed and continued on. "My favorite color is green, what gets me down is when people miss judge people. What makes me smile? You should know that, you watch me enough." she said. James blushed a bit. "But I'll tell you anyways." she said. "Lily's, the flower of course. The smell of lavender." she thought a bit, "My friends, something funny, something romantic…anything really." she said. "Anymore questions?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he said rolling his now empty bottle from one hand to the other. "What's your perfect date?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "Now Mr. Potter, why would you ant to know that?" she asked back.

"To tell the lucky bloke who gets you on a date how to woo you." he smiled. "Or on the rare occasion that you would want to go out with me."

"Okay then." she sighed. "Oh gods, even I haven't thought about this!" she giggled. "Alright I think I have it." she said. "He would meet me in the common room, in muggle clothes and give me a single tiger lily and maybe a lavender candle. Then we would go outside and he's take me on a ride on his broom and then a walk around the lake talking about everything. He'd bid me a farewell with a nice kiss and that's it." she finished.

James smiled at her, "Alright, one last question." he said.

"Shoot." she said.

"What do you fear the most?" He said with intense eyes.

"The unknown." she replied instantly.

James smiled. "The unknown?" he asked. "Like what?"

"Like what's to come. I hate not knowing that we might not be here tomorrow, or it might rain and I can't go out or something." James looked at her in deep thought. "What?" she asked blushing a bit at the attention she was getting.

"Nothing." he said looking down at the table fiddling with his bottle.

"What?" she asked.

"Why must you know?" he asked.

"Because I'm afraid!" she said.

James chuckled, "Of the unknown." he said. "So you're afraid of not knowing what I'm thinking. It's stupid!" he said throwing his hands up.

"Why is it stupid? I just want to know what you're thinking!" she said.

"No, you don't want to know what I'm thinking, you're afraid of NOT knowing what I'm thinking." He said back.

"Why is that bad?" she asked.

"Because that's why you're so uptight!" He looked shocked. "I know why Lily Evans is so uptight! Not because you're a goody too shoes, but because you're paranoid and have to know everything! If you don't…you spaz out!" He shot his hands in the air smiling. "I've solved an unsolved mystery! Go me!"

"That's not true!" she complained.

"Lily Evans, if it is the last thing I do, I will get you to loosen up." He said pointing his finger at her.

"How will you do that?" She said leaning back smirking.

"A little time with the Marauders never hurt anyone." James said smirking back.

"The Marauders?" She asked. James smiled evilly. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked.

James laughed. "Come on, look at Candice!" he said.

"Yeah, look at her." Lily said jokingly. "Alright, I now get to ask you questions."

James smiled, "It's only fair." he said.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite book?"

He looked confused. "The Raven by Edgar Alan Poe." he said. "It's not a book, but let's face it, I haven't actually read a whole book.

Lily laughed. "It suites you." she said. "What's you favorite thing to do?" she asked.

James laughed. "I know the answer you're looking for and it's not flying." he said. "Laying back on the grass on a sunny warm summer day and looking at the clouds." he said. "Kinda sissy, I know, but it clears the mind." he said.

Lily smiled, "Not really." she said. "Okay, two more. What's your ultimate life goal?" she asked.

"To be a loving, caring husband and father." he said instantly.

"Really? Not a huge star or hero? Just a husband and father?" she said. "No mega rich guy?" she asked.

"Nope. Just living in a normal house with my wife and kids." he replied.

"Kids?" she said.

"Yeah, a boy and girl." he said.

"Why boy and girl? Why not two boys?" she asked.

"Cause, my boy will be the heartbreaker of the male population and the girl the other heartbreaker of the female population." he answered with a smirk.

"There's the James Potter I know."

"But I don't want them to have a flavor of the day, or week or two weeks. I've already made that mistake." he said sadly.

"Okay one more question." she said finally finishing her butterbeer. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Why do you like me so much?" she asked with all curiosity she had.

James looked deeply into her emerald eyes that had always captivated him. "Because you're Lily." he said.

"You have beautiful red hair that makes your emerald eyes shine with your happiness glowing through. And when you get mad, they flash violently. You don't need any make up because your natural beauty is enough to get you a second look form any straight guy. You have this itch to learn and explore new things. You're kind, hell you're even kind to the Slythern's! You love your friends and family with every inch of your heart. When you sit by the fire and draw your eyes dance through the flame of the fire. You bite your bottom lip when you're confused or working so hard. You laugh with your eyes too."

He took a deep breath and continued. "You're not conceded, but all the same love to get compliments. The guys look in your direction left and right, but it never goes to your head. You support your house and take pride in everything you do. When you're sad, you try not to show it but if you look close enough you can tell. Also when you're sad you don't want to ruin others fun and happy moods so you leave it be." he smiled and stopped to look at Lily.

He continued onto his last thought. "Because you love life and live it to the fullest, with the exception of when you don't know something. And because you don't care what others say and think, you're your own person and think nothing of it, or don't realize it." he finished.

Lily blushed a color unknown to people around the world and looked at the boy…no, man in front of her with the utmost respect and…caring? She smiled a pleasant smile mixed with the emotions of guilt from turning him down so harshly and sympathy because he held this in and she never bothered to hear it.

And then Lily Evans did something that she (nor the rest of the world) would ever expect she would do willingly.

She kissed her former enemy, prankster, doubed annoyance and immature little boy with messy black hair.

She kissed James Potter… and liked, no loved it.

------------

**Okay, did you like the ending?**

**Review please! **

**Z.G.**


End file.
